


Ace of Spade

by Andrew_Alice_Andreea



Series: poetry done instead of homework [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Poetry, excuse my english, it's not inspired by fiction, this one is a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Alice_Andreea/pseuds/Andrew_Alice_Andreea
Summary: coercion : /kəʊˈəːʃ(ə)n/-(noun)the action or practice of persuading someone to do something by using force or threats.





	Ace of Spade

**Author's Note:**

> This one is about real life and I'm sure that people who have been in the situation described can understand it's meaning fairly easy. (I wasn't really trying to be subtle)

I'm an Ace of Spade  
While you are a Joker,  
So don't hold it against me  
Stop holding your breath-  
'Cause you won't wield this Spade  
'Till its Wielder last breath.  
  
I'm a clean cut.  
Got no torn edges  
Just a sharp knife  
That cuts throu the pages.  
  
You wish I was red,you wish I was yours  
But you desire the Spade   
Not the Ace that its sworn.  
You are the Joker so colourfull and loud  
You make yourself heard over any crowd  
And yet you're denied a simple wish;  
  
"How can a Spade be so foolish?"  
  
I'm sharp one.  
Don't intend to be mean.  
You're a book of pleasure  
I'm the knife of my kin.


End file.
